


Study and Slumber

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I just want them to relax and spend time together is that too much to ask, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: Just as he had begun to return to full consciousness, Essek was startled by the sound of knocking downstairs. He made his way down, floating to avoid tripping as he regained his mental faculties, and opened the door to find an even more exhausted Caleb. Without a word, Essek ushered him in and began making a pot of tea.Sometimes wizards are dumb and don't know how to sleep.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Study and Slumber

“It’s late.” Caleb’s voice was obstructed by a yawn. He was starting to get tired after a long day of study and working on a new spell. Essek didn’t seem to be feeling all too tired, but Caleb could tell he was getting a bit burnt out and decided it’d be best if they stopped for the night. The last thing he wanted was for them to mess up the spell in their delirium. 

Essek looked up from the page he had been writing in and nodded. “We can continue tomorrow. I have informed the council I am taking a few days to work on a new development, so they shall not be expecting my presence for a while.” Together, they began to pack everything up. After they said their goodbyes, Caleb returned to the Xhorhaus and Essek made his way up to his room to trance. 

* * *

Just as he had begun to return to full consciousness, Essek was startled by the sound of knocking downstairs. He made his way down, floating to avoid tripping as he regained his mental faculties, and opened the door to find an even more exhausted Caleb. Without a word, Essek ushered him in and began making a pot of tea.

Ten minutes of still silence passed before Essek cleared his throat. “Are you alright? You haven’t touched your tea.” He tried to keep his voice sturdy, but he could tell the worry was seeping through. When no answer came, he realized what he was asking and corrected himself. “If it is something you wish me to leave be, I understand.”

Caleb shrugged noncommittally, seeming to be too focused on the lavender tinted tea he was swirling in its cup to take notice. 

Essek sighed. “This is ridiculous. You need your rest.” He took the cup from the calloused hands, letting his eyes linger a bit longer on the fresher red marks on Caleb’s arms. “You can use my bed. I’ve already rested.” 

As he reached out his hand to help him stand, Caleb took it but stayed sitting. With only a moment of hesitation, Essek sat down next to the other wizard. The instant he did, the tangled mess of red hair flopped onto his shoulder. 

Before he knew he was doing it, Essek’s hands were running through the fiery bird’s nest. Caleb pulled his legs up onto the couch, and Essek could find no part of him that cared about the dirt being smeared into the fabric. 

“It’s alright. You’ll be safe here.” Once he could hear the snoring and feel the consistent breathing, he paused to think before sending a message to Caduceus. “ _ I hate to wake you, but I wanted to let you know Caleb is with me. You need not worry about him. _ ” 

He knew in the morning Jester would not leave him be until she had sufficiently interrogated him about every detail of the night. But for now, Caleb needed rest, and he was more than willing to oblige. 


End file.
